A Walk Around The Library
by A-Writer-Not-A-Fighter
Summary: Belle French needs a new start. Again. Her childhood friend secures her a job in the small town of Storybrooke but can she survive there? Rumbelle and strong OutlawQueen.
1. Chapter 1

A walk around the Library

Chapter 1

Storybrooke. For the very few people that heard of the little town, they describe it as: charming. Cute. Charismatic. All it was missing was a library.

There was a building that was used as the library, but it was closed for years. Since Regina Mills was elected as Mayor. The town was convinced it was because she hated creativity and loathed it when people where happy.

Regina was truly a miserable woman. She lived for evil schemes and revenge. The town's people hated her. Not that she was all bad. She adopted a son ten-years-ago, and although people thought she treated him coldly, she loved him with all her heart as he did her.

The truth was just before she was elected for Mayor her heart was broken. Her mother went out of her way to make sure that her writer boyfriend broke up with her. Cora had always been disappointed in her daughter's choice of mate, it displeased her that Regina always searched for love. So Cora setup a fool proof plan, or that is what she thought.

Cora paid a man to get close to her daughter and make her fall for him, then brake it off as cruelly as possible. Quick and simple. Although the plan failed in that aspect though, the man- Daniel- he feel in love with Regina. He wanted to make a life with her.

That would simply not do for Cora. She took a risk. Just as Regina's victory was announced, Cora took her aside and told her the truth. The whole truth.

Regina was outraged. Heartbroken. Bloodthirsty. All at once.

She broke things off with Daniel and told her mother that she never wanted to see her ever again. Cora just shrugged and for the last time warned her daughter of the mistake that is love.

That was all. Regina never saw her mother again or Daniel for that matter but she carried the heart break with her every day, determined that she would never be so easily fooled again she closed her self-off to the rest of the world. It worked only for a few years and then she realized how utterly empty her life was. Then she decided to adopt. All at once she was filled with love again. True what they say there is no kind of love like the love of a child.

For a while that was enough for Regina. She was happy. Her son was wonderful. He was imaginative, smart and kind. Almost everything that his mother was not. Regina encouraged this, she encouraged his curiosity, love of knowledge, reading and art. She wanted so much more for her son this she got from her mother. She wanted her son to feel loved and supported.

Unbeknown to her, Henry wanted the same for his mum. Henry was a smart boy. He saw how a few select men looked at his mum. It disgusted him. A select few men, that is except for the new guy that moved to town with his son. Robin Hudson. For a while Regina and Robin butted heads and argued regularly, but then the wistful stares began. Henry could see walls start to rebuild around his mother's resilient heart and he started planning.

He befriended Roland, Robin's young son, to learn more about the man he wanted to make his mother happy. With the information that was provided by Roland, Henry got a clearer idea of how he was going to get the two single parents together.

Henry prepared Robin and Regina a romantic picnic which he set-up in the forest surrounding the town. Which the town's people lovingly called 'The Enchanted Forest'. Henry next sent his mother a note and a map asking her to meet him there. Then he approached Robin. He should inform one of them. If the man refused all he would have to do is met his mother in the forest, as she thought he was and have a lovely picnic with her. She would never know.

Robin was of course shocked by the idea but it took very little encouragement for the man to agree to meet Regina for the surprise date. He even got her a bunch of flowers- Apple Blossoms- her favourite.

At first, Regina nearly walked away when she saw Robin there instead of her son but stayed when she heard how much work her son put into setting it up for her.

The date in a word was enchanting.

Bit by bit Robin picked away at Regina's wall until he smashed it away with a Hulk sized fist. He made her laugh. He made her want to cry of happiness. He made her want to love again.

They told each other everything. Robin told her of his late wife and how he recovered his broken heart. Regina went deeper and told him of her betrayal. It was the first time that she breathed the words in twelve years to another living soul.

The beginning of their relationship started off rough. Not only were Regina's insecurity's still overwhelming but Storybrooke was filled with vicious gossipers itching to say a cruel word about the Mayor and her love life- but for every insecurity, every vicious rumour, every fear and ever tear, Robins soothing lips were there to kiss it all away.

Months into their relationship, Robin came to Regina for a favour that was worrying him for a while.

"Hun, I want to talk to you about the Library" He started

"What about the eyesore?" Regina half sneered

"Ah, well, I was wondering if it would be possible to, maybe reopen the place?" Robin inquired gently

"WHAT!" Regina screeched

To Robin's credit he only jumped a little.

He may love her but it did take a while to truly get used to her mood shifts.

"Darling you, of all people, know the reason I closed the Library in the first place" Regina said softer now, more hurt than anything else.

"Yes, I do" Robin agreed

He took her hand in his and stoked it soothingly

"Then why are you even bringing the matter up in the first place?" Regina asked, her eyes started to fill with tears. She tried to blink them away but one got away from her and rolled down her right cheek.

She felt the sadness that she tried to let go of sink back into her heart.

Robin reached out to her and cradled her head in his large hand.

"It is selfish of me, I know, but it is for Roland really. He has been tested for dyslexia and is falling behind in school" Robin told her "I want to help him get his best chance"

"But how does that include reopening the Library?" Regina pleaded

Her heart went out to the little boy she now considered a second son but she could not see the connection to the library.

"I was never really good at school either" Robin began "I wouldn't be that useful to him and I'd hate to burden his teachers…"

"Robin" Regina warned

"It is another selfish reason really. Roland's godmother, the librarian, her work situation is getting worse and if there is anyone that could help my son, it would be Belle." Robin confessed "Please, Regina, Belle is the little sister I never had and she needs my help… I need her help, Roland needs her help"

Regina didn't know what it was that made her give in, the pleading need in his eye, the natural curiosity of the woman her lover grew up with, the motherly instinct to put the needs of a child first, or just to prove how much she loved Robin- but no matter the reason in the end she still muttered the words:

"Okay, for you anything" she said lovingly "But there is a catch"

And that is how Belle French found herself on a flight from New York, to Boston where she would meet her childhood friend. After she picked up her light carry-on, she quickly travelled through the airport to where she knew Robin would be.

Once she spotted Robin and Roland, she burst into laughter- they were both wearing chauffeur caps and holding a sign reading 'Looking for the most awesome librarian/godmother in all the land'.

Belle rushed towards the father and son which she embraced tightly.

"Hello! Hello! Thank-you guy's so much, this fantastic" Belle squealed in pure bubbly happiness

"Heya, Bluebell!" sighed Robin, squeezing his friend and son closer

With both Regina and Belle here, he thought, my family will be complete for the first time in a long time.

They walked quickly to Robin's SUV to make the four-hour-drive back to Storybrooke was partly quiet, though Roland did talk ideally for a while before falling asleep in the back seat, soon followed by Belle.

Robin smiled sadly, and waited for a while before he gently woke her.

"Hey Belle, we are half an hour away and I need to talk to you about the library" Robin whispering so not to wake his son

"You said on the phone there was a catch" Belle yawned as she stretched her limbs

"Yes, well, you see… when Regina got the library closed she had to make a deal with someone" Robin started

"With who? What kind of deal?" Belle asked, curiosity overcoming her exhaustion

"Mr Gold" Robin stopped like that was enough

"Who?" Belle asked

"The beast of Storybrooke!" Robin exclaimed

"Sorry what? I don't understand" Belle asked confused

"This guy, who practically owns Storybrooke-"

"I thought your girlfriend was the Mayor?" Belle asked

"She is but Mr Gold has bought up most of the land and property in and surrounding Storybrooke" Robin explained

"Okay and? What kind of deal did Regina make? And why does it concern me?" Belle pressed

"Mr Gold was in the process of buying the library when Regina decided that she didn't want the place open anymore… they fought tooth and nail about it for weeks when Mr Gold just had enough and offered a deal, Regina lower the price of the building and he would keep it closed until the day she decided she wanted it to be reopened- but after that she would never have any control over the library again" Robin told her

"Seems more than fair" Belle stated, not understanding the big deal

"That's because you don't know the man! Belle he is ruthless, greedy and unforgiving! He preys on desperate souls and the weak-willed! The man is a snake!"

"I thought he was a beast" Belle sniggered

"Belle! Don't joke this is serious" Robin scolded "I've had a run in with him myself, he is terrifying. You should hear half the horror stories of what he did to the town"

Belle yawned loudly for effect.

"To be honest, you sound very hypocritical" Belle informed her dear friend

"How so?" Robin asked

"Before you and Regina got together didn't you tell me of the feared Madame Mayor?" Belle stated

"Touché, but still this is different" Robin argued

"I don't see how and anyway there is more to a horror story then just a beast" Belle quipped "There is always a deep-seeded reason to the characterization"

She turned her head and looked out the window just as they entered the town.

Robin could feel that she wanted to drop the subject. He just could not resist one last comment.

"Well don't come crying to me when you see how beastly your new boss is… oh and welcome to Storybrooke."

Belle stared out her window, awe-struck at the beauty of the smallish town around her.

She tried to study each shop as they passed, but there was too much to see.

One shop stuck out though 'Mr Gold pawnbroker & antiquities dealer'

Her new 'boss' did seem to have allot of different hobbies: landowning, deal making, antiquities seller and apparently soul stealing.

Mentally she scolded herself.

Belle always prided herself upon keeping an open mind about people, especially people that others have shunned. Never judge a book by its cover. As the old saying goes.

Robin parked the car outside a diner. Grannies diner.

"Regina and her son always dinner here around this time" Robin told her "I can't wait for you to meet them"

Belle smiled weakly.

She was also excited to meet the woman that was making her closest friend so very happy, but she was also worried. When she first met Marian, the woman despised Belle, she could not understand how two people- male and female- could be so close and their not be any deeper feelings being involved.

It had nearly cost Robin and Belle their friendship. Belle being adamant that she would not get in the way of her friends love-life no matter what the cost.

Though that in the end was what made Marian see the truth that Belle was not after Robin. Belle mused that it also helped that she confided in Marian of her one true touch of love.

Belle would rather not go through that again.

She didn't have the energy to share the story again.

It was fun at the beginning, but now it just depressed her.

Roland had just woken up and was just a hungry as Belle was. She hoped that Grannies made a good burger.

She followed Robin and Roland up the short path to the diner. Being several paces behind her eyes explored the new surroundings, Belle didn't see when Robin went into the diner or when he kept the door open for someone leaving.

She didn't even register the sound of a cane tapping rhythmically on the path but when she turned she crashed into someone.

She was about to fall backwards when she heard a crash and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around and pulled her close to a warm body and familiar scent.

"You alright there Dearie?" a thick Scottish accent

Surprise, lust, anger, love, hate and so many other emotions filled her in the matter of seconds.

She looked up for the first time showing him her face.

"Bobby?"

**Thoughts? Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

A walk around the Library

Chapter 2

_Flashback_

_Growing up all Belle ever wanted was adventure. When she moved from Sydney Australia, to Boston America it was her first taste of adventure. The flight that took her family and her to America was in her eyes was something out of a modern day fairy-tale, it was magical. When she first met Robin, he was so much like her- still is in some ways- he loved adventure._

_ They were both very imaginative children, often running away with their wild fantasies much to the annoyance of Belle's father._

_ When Belles mother had passed away it was Robin that provided her with the comfort that her father negated to give her. No instead Moe French sought out comfort in the bottom of whiskey bottle. He was never the same man again._

_ Before he was a loving man, a good father- a better husband- but the passing of his beloved Collette had broken something unfixable inside of him. He became abusive both emotionally and physically. _

_ It drove his only daughter away from him. _

_ When it came time for Belle to pick a university it felt like a no brainier when the thought of venturing as far away from her father as possible. _

_ Remembering how her mother spoke so passionately of her time at a Scottish university it felt like the right choice._

_ Leaving was the best choice for her but it didn't mean that she wouldn't miss her friends, especially Robin, but she knew that he was going to okay. He had their friends and he was chasing a new girl every five minutes. _

_ Belle loved Scotland. It was a beautiful place and after three years of studying there she decides to stay on and try and find work._

_ But what can you do with creative writing degree with minor journalism?_

_ Not much. _

_ So Belle started picking up work where she could. She waitressed at diner at night and cleaned an elder woman's house and ran earns for her. Lastly she wrote for a magazine giving advice to teenagers. _

_ The few hours that she did have free when she was not resting, Belle was writing her own book._

_ Belle's life was basically running from one job to another that she never saw Robert Gold coming._

_ It was late one night and there was only one costumer in the diner._

_ Belle was not sure but she doubted that the boy was older then thirteen._

_ As usual it was only Belle and the cook._

_ The boy was not ordering anything other than a coke._

_ It was empty._

_ He was looking down sadly. He looked hungry._

_ Belle was used to homeless people walking into the diner enough to know that he was most likely a new runaway._

_ She quickly made up two toasted sandwiches and put two cokes in her apron._

_ "Hey" She said gently _

_ Belle placed the plate and coke in front of the boy._

_ "I didn't order this" The kid whispered "I can't pay for this"_

_ Belle could see his mouth watering._

_ "I can" Belle replied _

_ That seemed to be the only permission that he needed. He devoured the sandwich. He clearly had not eaten in a while. She slide the second plate towards him._

_ "Runaway huh?" Belle asked_

_ The boy looked down at his plate, embarrassed._

_ "I runaway once… I was fourteen? I packed myself a couple of books, food and I travelled to the next town. After three days sleeping at a bus stop, I realised how much I missed my bed… and no matter how hard things got at home, I always did have a bed"_

_ "What happened when you got home?" The boy asked_

_ "My Dad… he didn't even notice I was gone" Belle told him_

_ "What about your mum?" He asked _

_ It was Belle's turn to look down._

_ "She passed away when I was seven"_

_ "I'm sorry" the kid said_

_ "So what brings you here?" Belle asked_

_ "I'm trying to get my Dad's attention" He said _

_ "Oh"_

_ "He is always working" he told Belle_

_ "Can I ask you a question?" Belle asked_

_ "Sure" he responded_

_ "Has your dad ever hurt you?" Belle asked _

_ "NO! He is not a monster!" He defended _

_ Belle got the impression that he had to do that allot. _

_ "What's your name?" Belle asked _

_ "Neal" He answered _

_ "Well Neal, I'm Belle. My shift's over in an hour, can I bring you home and talk to your dad for you?" she asked again _

_ "Why would you want to do that?" Neal asked_

_ "Sometimes adults need help to see things further then the tip of their nose"_

_ "Okay… I should warn you through, my father may not be a monster but he can act… beastly" _

_ Neal looked down grimly at the two empty plates. _

_End of flashback_

"Belle" Gold inhaled sharply

Belle pushed Gold away.

Gold concealed his own look of surprise.

"I should have known!" Belle exclaimed in frustration

All Belle wanted to do was run away and wrap herself up in a blanket. Safe.

"So you are the new librarian that the Mayor's lap dog keeps blabbering on about?" Gold sneered

"Don't talk about my friend like that!" Belle snapped

"Same old Belle France. Loyal. To. A. Fault" Gold spat out each word

Belle crossed her arms across her chest. She glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded

"I live here" Gold replied shortly

Belle snorted "Since when?"

"Since always, I have property in many places, Dearie" Gold smirked

"Well here's to you having a LONG trip, very soon" Belle stated, she raised a hand in mock toast

She walked past him, towards the diner. Robin was staring at her trough the window.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, Dearie, but that won't be happening anytime in the foreseeable future" Gold called after her

Belle twirled around, exasperated.

"An apology? Really Bobby? Several year too late for that" Belle told him

She turned her back to him and walked up to the door of grannies and disappeared inside. Gold raised an eyebrow and smirked. This was going to be interesting.

Belle closed the door behind her and breathed a deep sigh of relief. Looking up at her friend she smiled weakly.

"Belle? What was that about? Are you okay?" Robin asked, worried

"You were right" she whispered "He is beastly"


	3. Chapter 3

Walk around the Library

Chapter 3

Regina eyed the young woman that entered the diner critically. She wore a jeans and a ratty t-shirt with the words 'The Book Was Better' imprinted on it.

The girl was tiny. Barley reaching Robin's upper arm.

Belle smiled at Regina. Warmly.

That surprised her. Not many people did that. Not even at first sight.

Regina guessed that it was some kind of vibe that she gave off.

As the girl came closer, Regina stood to greet Belle.

She stretched out her hand "Hello Miss French, pleasure to finally meet you"

Belle smiled at her, ignoring her hand and hugged her instead.

"Call me Belle!" she chirped happily "Robin has told me all about you"

Belle turned to her son "And you must be Henry! Both Robin and Roland speck very highly of you"

Henry beamed at her and they both hugged.

Regina noted that they were the same height. Her boy was growing, she thought affectionately.

"Hi Belle. I'm excited for the library to be reopened" Henry told her

"So am I!" Belle exclaimed "I heard you like to read?"

Belle sat down across Henry

"More like love it!" Henry exclaimed

Belle started to ask Henry questions about the books that he liked and engaged Roland to the conversation quite easily. Regina was shocked at how easy it was for the girl to talk to both boys so readily and was able to keep them both interested. Robin and Regina both struggled with it on the best of days.

Robin leaned in close to whisper in her ear "I told you she had a gift"

She hummed in understanding.

Regina didn't want her paranoia to get in the way of this but she couldn't help but begin to worry. I her head it was much easier, she imagined Belle to be overweight, bookish nerd but she truly was everything she feared Belle was… beautiful, intelligent, easy going, friendly, but mostly she was a threat.

How did Robin's late wife ever trust this girl around her husband?

Her son's laughter brought her back from her dazed

"So long story short never say to me the movie was better" Belle chimed

Henry and Robin laughed but the joke seemed to go over Roland's younger head, but he smiled up at his godmother.

Regina smiled at Belle.

The girl seemed nice but Regina didn't trust her.

Trust needed to be earned.

Regina wondered how this little delicate… child was going to fair against the monstrous Mr Gold. Poorly she guessed. He'd eat the girl alive.

"So there is an apartment over the library?" Belle asked

"Yes you will be renting it from the landlord of the library, Mr Gold" Regina told her "But he gave me the keys, I have paid your first month's rent, as a welcome to Storybrooke'

"But tomorrow first thing you will have to go and see Mr Gold" She finished

A flash of resentment crossed the young women's face but was gone so quickly that Regina thought that she imagined it. Glancing at her other half, he was eyeing Belle suspiciously as well.

Belle then smiled warmly at Regina "Thank you very much Regina, paying the first month's rent for me was a very unnecessary kindness"

Regina raised an eyebrow.

She truly was a curious girl, this Belle.

-RumBelle-OutlawQueen-

After Robin had helped Belle settle into her small flat he took the short drive back to the Mayor's house, where Roland and he spent the majority of their nights lately.

He couldn't stop thinking of what happened earlier between Gold and Belle. He had never seen her look that angry at someone before. He didn't hear what was said but he could tell that it was too heated for two people that had just meet. It almost seem passionate. Bittersweet.

No it was all those things and more…

One thing he knew for sure from the strange little encounter was that Belle and Gold knew each other.

But How? When? Where?

Robin knew for a fact that although Belle was well travelled she had never stepped foot in Storybrooke before.

Gold was Scottish… Belle lived there for several years.

Even going as far as working as working as a live-in caretaker for some rich prick.

Maybe Gold and the rich prick where friends?

Who know, Robin thought, Belle will tell me when she is ready

He decided that he had better not tell Regina… He loved the woman but when it came to Gold there was no stopping her from doing something crazy to hurt the man, and he'd rather not put Belle in the firing range.

Parking his car, he hopped out and jogged to the door.

"Honey, I'm Home!" Robin called out

He loved teasing the woman.

"Very funny, I'm in the living room" Regina called out

Entering the room, the first thing that he saw was his love spread out on the sofa, no makeup, wearing a sexy little night gown, a glass of wine in hand, watching a Friends rerun.

Robin felt the smile spread across his face.

He leaned on the doorway

"If only the villagers could see their Evil Queen now"

Regina turned and stuck her tongue out at him "Don't even joke! That is probably how they refer to me!"

Robin chuckled and moved closer till he was sitting on the sofa with her feet on his lap. Regina put the glass down, and stretched out further on the sofa as Robin began rubbing her feet.

"That's not how Belle sees you anyway, she likes you"

"Wait till she gets to know me" Regina quipped

Robin shock his head and tickled her feet.

Regina gasped and trashed around trying to escape him. It only made him hold on tighter.

"Ple…ase, sssss-top!" Regina begged between gasped giggles

But he didn't, not until he was satisfied that his punishment was carried out and she was breathless, just how he liked her.

"Put yourself down like that again, Madame Mayor, and I swear I put you over my knee" Robin told her sternly

"Oh will you now?" Regina asked

She bit her lip, not wanting Robin to know just appealing the idea was to her.

Robin hummed

"Yes, and it will go on and on until you scream out for your one true love" Robin told her

"Can't wait" Regina sighed

Robin pulled her up till she was straddling him on the sofa.

"And would you like to know who that would be?" Robin asked

Regina started to unbutton his shirt and kiss the exposed area.

"I can guess" she murmured

"Sidney Glass"

Regina's lip froze just at the base of Robin's neck.

"Nope, moment ruined" Regina jumped off his lap and disappeared into the hallway.

Robins booming laughter followed after her as she walked to the kitchen to get water.

It started as a joke after they role-played as Madame Mayor and faithful villager. Even now she still blushed at the thought of that night, she was in control of everything that night and it felt amazing. Robin was so trusting and loving to even suggest the idea to her. Most men that she had been with in the past wouldn't dream of letting her have any more power in the relationship but Robin just said that she was her most confident and therefore at her most sexist when she was in power.

But afterword's he had to ruin it.

They were laying on the rug is her office.

He completely naked.

And she only in her favourite pair of stilettos.

When he turned to her and said "Is it wrong that during the start I felt like that little rat Sidney Glass?" She forbid him from saying it ever again so of course he says it every chance that he gets.

She shivered again at the thought.

-RumBelle-OutlawQueen-

The little apartment over the library was lovely. It was simply furnished with her bed and sofa already been sent over from her last place.

That was all the furniture she needed at the moment.

She never really needed much over the years.

Belle used to travel ten months out of the year.

She backpacked while writing her novels on paper and when she got home November and December she would type it up, edit it and send it to her publisher.

Then she would be away again.

It helped her forget.

But it wasn't very practical.

So a few years ago she got a job at a running down library and completely turned it around.

And now she intended to do the same here.

But this is different.

Robert Gold was here.

She couldn't run away.

This was going to suck.

_Flashback_

_ Getting out of the taxi Belle stared up at the largest house that she had ever seen in her life. Belle stared at Neal._

_ "You live here kid?" Belle asked in shocked awe_

_ Neal blushed took her hand and lead her to the door._

_ Belle knocked._

_ A moment later the door swung open and a large man loomed over the pair._

_ "Master Neal, your father has been worried" The man told him_

_ "I'm sorry Mr Dove" Neal said squeezing Belle's hand_

_ He grunted "Your father is in his study"_

_ "Come on Belle" Neal tugged on her hand _

_ "Neal do you think this is a good idea?" Belle hissed _

_ Neal said nothing but lead her on deep into the house._

_ He stopped at the end of one long corridor._

_ Belle could hear a muffled voice shouting down to some poor soul._

_ "I want my son found now, I want him safely taken home"_

_ "He sounds worried to me" Belle whispered _

_ "Sometimes you have to remind Dad how much family means to him" Neal whispered back_

_ Belle reached foreword and knocked the door._

_ "Come in!" The man snapped _

_ Neal opened and ran into the room "Papa!"_

_ The man turned around "Neal!"_

_ Neal's father was a man in his early forties by Belle's guess, he held onto a golden handled cane as tightly as he could. He wore a perfectly tailored three-piece suit. His greying hair was close to reaching his shoulders. Belle found him surprisingly attractive._

_ Neal ran forward and hugged his father around the waist. His father pulled him closer and hugged Neal closer._

_ Belle smiled softly at the scene of clear parental love._

_ "Neal, son, where the hell have you been" He whispered _

_ "Around" Neal shrugged _

_ "Please don't do that again" He begged _

_ He looked up and noticed her for the first time. He frown._

_ "And you are?" He asked _

_ Belle blushed._

_ "This is Belle! She convinced me to come home! She is super nice" Neal praised _

_ He looked down at his son then back to Belle. _

_ "Thank-you" The sincerity was clear in his voice _

_ Belle shock her head "No bother"_

_ She looked down awkwardly _

_ "Neal, I should go. Please don't do anything risky like that again, remember your father missed you" Belle winked at him _

_ She quickly made her exist._

_ End of flashback _

Belle sighed at the distant memory.

It was a long time ago.

Her first encounter with the infamous Robert Gold.

As much as it hurt now she would never regret meeting Neal, taking him home and all the decisions she made after that.

Still the thought of tomorrow, it worried her.

She looked down at what she was wearing. Something like this would simply not do from now on, not if she knew that she would be seeing him allot around town.

Belle sighed, who knew that moving to such a small town could cause so many problems in the form of one man.


	4. Chapter 4

A walk around the Library

Chapter 4

The next morning came far too quickly for Belle's taste, it didn't help that she couldn't get much sleep. Around half six, she finally gave in and decided that she might as well _look_that she is ready to meet with Mr. Gold.

She soothed down the skirt, checked her tights for holes and tucked her blouse tightly into her skirt. She picked out her highest heels.

Gold may not be a very tall man but he still towered over her tiny frame.

Satisfied with her appearance, she packed her handbag and decided to get breakfast at Grannies. The burger wasn't half bad, plus she still hadn't had time to find the coffee maker.

Walking down the street she received some very curious looks, but of course she had been expecting as much from a sleepy town like Storybrooke, gossip was hard to come by so when it came the townsfolk would cling to it as tightly as they can.

Belle smiled and waved at everyone that passed her.

Might as well indulge them.

Robin warned her that the people could be merciless with newcomers, but Belle never really cared much for what other people thought of her.

Arriving at the diner she sat down at the counter and pulled out a book from her bag. No Time For Goodbye. It was crime/ mystery novel and was simply amazing. Leaving the photo she used as a bookmark on the counter she dived into the newest chapter.

She was getting really into the book that she gasped loudly at the newest plot twist that she obtained the attention of the waitress.

"You okay there?" the waitress asked

She was a very pretty girl, very tall, she was wearing red short shorts and a white shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Yes" Belle blushed "Sorry. Great book, librarian, plot twist"

"Oh you're the new librarian? It's great to meet you! I'm Ruby" She exclaimed

"Belle French" Belle smiled warmly

"Honestly, I can't wait, I always loved reading but there isn't a lot of opportunities after the library closed" Ruby told her

"I think a library builds character to any town or city" Belle said thoughtfully

"Yes it does" Ruby agreed "The town library doubles as the clock tower, back in the day it was beautiful"

"Well I look forward to bringing that beauty back" Belle winked

Ruby looked down on the counter and picked up the picture sitting there.

"Cute guy, your boyfriend?" Ruby asked

Belle laughed "Jefferson? He is one of my best friends"

Belle meet Jefferson while going through England. He was exciting and a fantastic friend, which was everything she needed. They just clicked. It didn't take long before they decided to travel together.

"Wait a minute, is that the GREAT WALL OF CHINA behind you?" Ruby exclaimed

Belle blushed "Yea"

"You've been to China? Where else have you been?" Ruby asked enthusiastically

"Practically everywhere" Belle gushed

Ruby leaned down on the counter and squealed "You lucky duck! I want to hear EVERYTHING!"

Belle's smile reached her eyes "Of course"

"RUBY! Stop talking the poor girl's ear off and get back to work!" an older woman shouted at her

Ruby rolled her eyes "UGH. Granny. Relax."

"Would you like to order?" Ruby asked

Belle laughed and ordered a quick breakfast. She needed to leave soon to get the meeting with Gold over with.

Belle said a quick goodbye with a promise that she would be back soon.

Ruby waved goodbye and smiled at the generous tip. She thought it was very nice of Belle, not many people even left her a tip anymore.

She liked Belle, she seemed like a very nice person as well as very interesting.

Ruby turned away and walked over to refill Archie's cup.

"The new librarian seems very nice"

The only response she received from the man was allot of stammering.

Ruby sighed, maybe someday.

xRumBellexOutlawQueenxRedCricketx

Belle stood outside of the pawn shop for a moment, collecting her thoughts. There was no doubt in her mind that as always Robert Gold would be calm and collected.

_Flashback_

_Belle stared at the man in front of her. It had been a week since she had meet Neal Gold and his father but yet here he was sitting in the same chair that his son sat on the week before looking very out of place in his tailored suit in the grungy old diner._

_ He had come to offer her a job._

_ "Mr Gold, I think you have made a mistake" Belle protested_

_ "I think otherwise dearie" Gold replied _

_ "Look, Mr Gold I already have a job, two in fact. Although it is very kind of you to offer, I have allot on my plate" Belle told him_

_ Belle didn't want to appear rude but she didn't have time for this._

_ Gold rubbed his eyes "Miss French, I don't ask for me, I ask for my son"_

_ "Is Neal okay?" Belle asked slightly panicked _

_ "Yes, yes. He misses you" Gold told her_

_ "He just meet me" Belle replied _

_ "And you made quite an impression" Gold quipped "He hasn't stopped talking about you"_

_ "No reason to offer me a job"_

_ "It is exactly the reason!" Gold snapped _

_ Belle flinched _

_ "Please, my boy, he is a lonely lad. He needs a friend" Golds voice soften _

_ "You think offering me a job as a caretaker will help him?" Belle asked _

_ Neal was a sweet boy. She cared for the boy. _

_ "Yes, I think it will" Gold told her _

_ Belle looked at him again with a curious gaze. He clearly cared for his son deeply, but he was still a mystery to her._

_ "Okay, I'll take the job" Belle said finally "For Neal"_

_ "For Neal" Gold confirmed _

_ End of flashback_

Shaking her head, Belle tried to rid herself of the memory, but she was furious at herself for unintentionally working for him again.

Stepping inside the shop, her eyes were overwhelmed with beautiful antiques. He was always a hoarder, she thought.

"Ah, Miss French-" Belle head snapped to the front counter "I was wondering when I would be _graced _with your company"

Belle smiled nervously and approached the counter.

"Good morning, Mr Gold" She greeted "I was told you required to see me"

He smiled at her, it was his horrible smile, his unkind snare really.

"Yes, I wanted to go over the contracts" Gold told her "Follow me"

She followed him into the back office. Even more antiques where found, mostly broken ones. '_I guess the only thing that he ever wanted to throw away was me' _Belle thought darkly.

"Well here they are" Gold gestured to the table, covered with contracts.

Belle walked forward and picked up one of the contracts. She started reading.

Gold quirked an eyebrow. As if she could feel his stare she turned to look at him.

"What? Do you expect me to blindly sign a contract that you've written?" She asked

Gold shrugged, as she turned her attention back to the page in front of her "Fair point, take as long as you need" 

He sat down on the nearest chair and examined Belle.

The years have passed, some things have changed about her while others stayed the same.

She was still as beautiful as the day he laid eyes on her- more even, but her hair was longer now- it used to be shoulder length. Now it went down her back, making the curls more distinguished. She dressed more smartly, though he remembered her clothing from yesterday but that could be easily excused- she was making the effort now after all. Her features had matured over the years with only added to her beauty in his opinion.

Yesterday, she took him by surprise. Clumsy girl. Always falling, always needing to be caught.

Sometime later, when Belle was satisfied with the contracts she turned back to face Mr Gold and blushed when she realised that he was staring at her the whole time.

"Satisfied?" Gold asked

"Very, everything seems more than fair" Belle agreed

"Very well, sign?" Gold asked walking closer to the table "The Library the last I checked was in shambles"

"Oh?" Belle asked as she picked up the pen to sign on the dotted line.

"Yes most of the books where either sold off or given to the schools, the space was also used for storage. You have allot of work to do" Gold informed her

Belle smiled as she signed the last contract "Don't worry, Bobby, I've never been scared of a little hard work"

She realised her mistake and moaned "I'm sorry-"

"Mistakes happen, no need to fret Miss French, we have a past" Gold assured her "But we must try and overcome it, unless you wish people to talk- which they will I assure you if this continues"

"Yes of course" Belle agreed

Gold nodded "Tomorrow you will start work"

"If you don't mind, I would like the keys to inspect the library" Belle told him "Please"

Gold inhaled sharply "Very well"

He reached into his pocket and took out the keys. When she reached for them he pulled them away. He jingled them close to his head as she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't wear yourself out, dearie" Gold chuckled

Belle glared at him lightly "I promise"

"My favourite words" He said handing her the keys

"Thank you" Belle said before leaving

Gold smiled, he was correct in thinking that Belle would be an interesting edition to Storybrooke.

**Like/dislike?**

**Okay I am not sure if I wrote Gold right in this chapter but I have plans for better chapters in the future.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!**


End file.
